A Guardian and His Charge
by Mikky-Senpai
Summary: Chapter 1: Panting, he rasped out, "Maru. Please call me Maru." There was such need in that urgent tone, such want. "I'll hurry..." He answered, leaning around to kiss his jaw for a moment. "Maru..."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything associated with it. This is an idea formed by me and my friend and doesn't follow the main plot at all.**

_He lay in the bed; eyes clenched shut, grasping the sheets around him tightly in his small fists. He couldn't focus as the man above him assaulted his senses, kissing and biting every inch of his lithe form. He didn't think it would ever go this far. His breath caught in his throat as his lover took him in his mouth, suckling gently. It was almost too much, this being his first time. He didn't know anything like this could even feel so good. He didn't last very long, shooting into the man's mouth as he cried out in pleasure. The man then rose above him, lifting the younger one's legs as he went. Entering slowly, the younger one whimpered, not used to the intrusion. He was almost in, almost in..._

Tsukikomaru shot up, his breath labored. He almost couldn't catch his breath as his heart pounded in his chest. Feeling wetness between his legs, he lifted up the sheets and groaned. It had happened again; another wet dream, and about his bodyguard no less! Embarrassed, he climbed out of bed and quickly gathered up his sheets, tossing them to the floor for a maid to take care of. He needed a shower, then something to eat. Maybe then he could rid the perverted thoughts from his head.

He turned the water up all the way, steam quickly filling the small bathroom. Hot water soothed his mind; the hotter, the better. He went through his morning routine of washing and rinsing, then shut off the water. He grabbed a towel to cover his body, and then walked out of the shower and bathroom, into his bedroom to find clothes for the day. Throwing something decent on, he left his room to get some food. His stomach was growling after the random _activity_ of last night.

He still couldn't believe the wet dream he had, and about his own bodyguard too! The man risked his life to protect him, and all he could think about was doing naughty things to him. He just couldn't stop thinking about his tall frame, hard muscles, dark hair... "Eep!" His thoughts too focused elsewhere, he didn't noticed said man walking towards him, and he managed to run right into him. Blushing, he started rambling like an idiot.

-

The mornings began the same for him every day. He woke, trained his well honed form, showered, and then dressed. It was what kept him in shape, and kept him from pondering things best left unthought of. Like the younger ward he was meant to protect with his life. Oh, thinking of him was one thing. But fantasizing about him? Something else entirely. And he had done it, more than once. The Knave of Clubs was a man, the same as others. Albeit one, with unique needs and a unique personality, but a man none the less.

He'd lain in his chambers, shamelessly fisting his own aching length, while a familiar face lurked within the back of his head. It was a wonder he still managed to act normally in front of Prince Tsukikomaru. But the boy was never to know, couldn't know the extent of his fascination. Nor would he know that he was the night time wet dream of that very same slight individual. It wasn't something he could fathom. Especially considering that the Prince had only ever been sweet and endearing around him. Never mind, that they were of extremely different stations.

Long legs led the way down the hall, his tall frame, catching the eye of many though feral golden eyes never strayed their way. While fingers tugged through currently unruly dark hair, still damp from its morning washing, as he continued onward. Fayt did however, spot his ward walking down the hall in his direction. His mouth quirked upward into a smile as he slowed down a bit with intent to greet him. But the plan went askew as Tsukikomaru walked right into him. His arms came up promptly to steady him and assure he hadn't hurt himself, even as the other began to blush and ramble.

"I'm fine, highness." He murmured the moment he could get a word in; his voice always a low dark rumble with the faintest rasp to it from a wound on his throat he'd received during his youth. He leaned closer to study him with vibrant orbs that flicked with natural concern. The long bit of leather from the collar he often wore around his neck slid forward along with him, dangling haphazardly. But he paid it no mind. No, his attention belonged to one and only one at the moment. "But what of you? Are you alright?" It was natural that he put the other first before himself. No matter what they were doing.

-

Tsukikomaru nodded absently, a bright red blush staining his cheeks. The way Fayt looked at him almost brought a whimper to his lips. Shaking his head, he grasped his arm and continued forward, pulling his bodyguard with him. He needed food in his stomach and something to occupy his mind. "Fayt, is there anything we need to do today?" As much as he hated it, he still had his princely duties to attend to.

Coming to the end of the hall, Maru straightened his posture and slowed down. It really wouldn't do to upset whoever was still eating, since most of them were stuck up anyways. Maybe he could catch Lily and chat with her later on. Letting go of Fayt's arm, he pushed open the doors to an empty dining room. Was it that already?

Noticing a servant bringing in his food, he absently walked over and took his place. He looked up at Fayt, a bright smile adorning his face. "Will you join me today? I'd really enjoy it if you didn't disappear this time." He knew how his body guard could be, but he just wanted comfort from his presence. Maybe he could talk to the man and tell him how he felt......nah. He'd be too embarrassed for that. Eating slowly, he decided that a talk with Lily was in order.

Maru didn't get to see her often, since she served the Queen of Hearts, but when they did talk, it always lifted his spirits. Lily was a gentle soul who was skittish at first, but a true friend once she got to know you. Maybe she could help him sort out his feelings for his bodyguard. Pushing his food around on his plate, he decided he wasn't quite hungry anymore.

-

"You have nothing more than the usual, Highness..." Fayt answered, as he fell into place at his side, his tall, lean frame all but dwarfing the petite prince. He always moved, on his right side, just behind his shoulder so that they were nearly touching. Had anyone thought to lay hands upon Tsukikomaru's person, they would have met with a force to be reckoned with in the Knave of Clubs. Not only, did he take his duties quite seriously, but he was naturally very protective of him. One might have gone as far to say that his dedication was stemmed not merely from loyalty but for personal interest. But if anyone did indeed think such a thing, they didn't dare to voice it.

The question had him shifting curious golden eyes down at his ward, his head tilting. "I won't leave your side if it's what you wish." Fayt answered honestly, shifting there to do just that. It wasn't rare he joined the other nobility. And while knights weren't absolved to being servants among the court, he personally wasn't often comfortable in the atmosphere. It was common of him to withdraw. Not far, but out of site, to let the prince eat. After all, he didn't gather that anyone would enjoy having someone visibly hovering over him. Even though, it was exactly what he did. Once a fellow guardian had commented that he was a bit like a mother hen, worrying over his ward constantly.

"Is your food alright?" He inquired, shifting to peer at it as if searching to assure nothing was wrong. It wouldn't do for his ward, to get ill from something he'd eaten. And for a moment, his eyes flicked discreetly to Tsukikomaru's mouth. He couldn't help but be distracted by it for a moment; soft, and plump, and sweet in appearance. He would have very happily sampled them, given a chance. A long languid kiss, that occurred until his lips were sweetly swollen. Would the Prince moan for him? Would he whimper and keen? And would that slender frame fit against him the way he often imagined it would?

He jerked himself from that line of thought fiercely. It would not do to go there. Not here, not now, not ever. Fayt only had so much control over his own person. And it wouldn't last forever. He preferred not to lose himself in the middle of the dining room. Not only would it have been uncomfortable for himself, but it would have put his precious ward on the spot. It went against his own personal ideals to do something of that nature. However, perhaps, if he knew the Prince cared for him...that may have been a different story.

-

Smiling, Tsukikomaru nodded. "Everything is fine. I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was." Standing, he pushed in his chair and waved over a servant, signaling he was finished. The dining room unnerved him, made him feel uncomfortable. He could be the happiest person in the world anywhere else, but not here; especially when all he wanted was to be alone with his body guard. Clearing his throat, he walked towards the door. Maybe he should talk to Fayt. It would definitely clear his mind.

Sighing, he exited the dining room but stopped at one of the many wall length windows that appeared in the long hall. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he be open about his feelings? Would Fayt even return his feelings? So many questions littered his mind, filling him with doubt. It didn't sit well with him, these thoughts.

Feeling a headache coming on, Maru stumbled slightly, but caught himself. He looked up at the tall man beside him and furrowed his brow. "Fayt, I'm not feeling very well." He leaned against him, secretly reveling in his warmth. He could always use this as an excuse to finally be close to him. Clutching Fayt's arm, he started forward. "I think I might want to lie down for a while."

It was still pretty early in the day, so Maru didn't think his brothers would mind if he took a short nap. He'd have to get Fayt to stay with him, in case he became worse. Leading the way, he started for his room, wishing Fayt could nap with him as well.

-

His head canted to the side as he watched him. Worried, concerned, as he always was. Discomfort was such an obvious thing. The Prince of Clubs wore it as blatantly as one might wear a cloak or a jacket. It was visible, to the naked eye. And that might have encouraged some to attempt taking advantage of him. But Fayt would never allow that to happen. Even at his weakest of times, he would have kept him safe, even if from the simplest of things, whether it be a conniving courtier, or an over aggressive lover.

The stumble had his arms rose to curve around him, very gently pressing him near as he leaned against his side. "Then let's get you to bed, Highness..." Fayt told him, and when the Prince moved forward, he was right at his side, using his own form to offer comfort to the slender person at his side. It wouldn't do for him to faint in the hall way. And if it became necessary he'd carry him to bed personally. He didn't wish for him to be hurt by a haphazard fall. "Don't rush yourself..." The Knave told him, in a soothing murmur.

His mind kept mulling things over. Something had seemed to be bothering Maru. And thus, it bothered Fayt. He wanted to know what was wrong, because if he didn't know, he couldn't make it better. And if he couldn't make it better, what use was he really? It was his duty to. But more than that, his heart wouldn't let it be otherwise. He ached to soothe him. And to protect him from whatever haunted his mind.

"Highness...is something bothering you?" He inquired, as he ushered the way to Tsukikomaru's bedchamber in the Royal wing. And when he got there, he gently nudged the door open so that he could help him into bed. That was his primary goal for the time being. Fayt had every intention of staying with him. It wouldn't be good if something happened, because he was left alone.

-

Tsukikomaru's headache wasn't as bad as he was letting on, but God, if he didn't have to let go of the arm around him...... So many dirty thoughts filled his mind. Smirking on the inside, he decided to play this to his advantage. Maybe he could get Fayt in bed with him, and then show him how he felt instead of telling him. Walking through his doors with the help of his gorgeous body guard, he slowly started pulling his clothes off.

"Gah...I feel so...hot." Maru was down to his black briefs with white lining as he imagined repeating the dream he just had not too long ago. Fayt hovering above him as he tugged on his collar to pull him in for a kiss... A blush crept upon his cheeks as he remembered said man was standing not too far from him. He didn't even want to look down to see the erection he knew was apparent. Keeping his back turned, he climbed into his ginormous bed.

"Fayt, please...I need you." He knew the pain wasn't from his head anymore. He had gotten himself so worked up over his body guard that he needed to find release. Sure, he was no stranger to masturbation, but he was still a virgin in the other sense.....and he just could go and do **that** in front of the man he cared for immensely.

Closing his eyes, he thought about how he was going to pull this off. He didn't know how the man felt about him, and he'd die if he was rejected. If it came down to it, he was sure there was a spell he could do to make Fayt forget that anything happened. He'd rather live in denial then have a man who detested him for being homosexual as his bodyguard.

Maru had tried to like girls; he really did. They just didn't appeal to him in a sexual way. He wasn't quite sure how he felt until he met Fayt. There was a loneliness that rolled off of him in waves that left Maru feeling empty. So, he asked for Fayt especially. If his brothers had done anything right for him, it would be assigning the tall dark man as his body guard. Motioning Fayt over, he thought long and hard about what he was going to do.

-

He was surprised by the sudden disrobing. And his first thought was that he might be running a fever. Or, perhaps something else was wrong. His second thought would have led to the nosebleeds of all nosebleeds, while his gaze found the curve of the Prince's tempting, taunting ass cupped within the black briefs. Soft, inviting; two perfect mounds just right for his hands. Fayt's body went into over drive, responding with firm eager want. Urging him to divest of that remaining clothe, and taste the treasures within. He nearly sighed at his over active imagination. It was not conducive to think in such a manner.

Something that helplessly went right out the window, with the next sentence:_ Fayt, please...I need you._ He was a nefarious with some centuries under his belt and he nearly squirmed like a prepubescent school boy who'd never had a hand on him. It was going to be the death of him. He was almost certain of it. Had he not had better control, he would have pounced upon that slender form long ago, and divulged upon it a wide array of wickedry like some kind of sex crazed beast. It was a wonder he didn't let loose his control and do so now, whether he was Prince or not.

With a breath though, Fayt came close when beckoned, and settle himself on the edge of the bed. A concerned hand lifted to gently brush back hair from his face with long, artful fingers. "What do you need me to do?" The Knave inquired; his voice dropping to a low comfortable rumble that stroked like black velvet in a near tangible manner across the senses. His golden eyes were intense; nearly glowing within the frame of surprisingly long dark lashes. And they flickered with worry. Maru could ask anything of him, and it would have been his.

"You can ask anything of me, highness." Fayt told him, and gave him the smile he reserved for when they weren't surrounded by others. He didn't let people get close to him all too easily. But he made an exception for Tsukikomaru. It may not have been noticeable, however he had. His heart had opened up, and the one he thought of at the end of the day was this highborn male. When he found out his Ward's feelings, he would be shocked. Shocked...and relieved.

-

Tsukikomaru closed his eyes, leaning slightly into Fayt's touch. This was something he constant longed for, even if he found reasons and made excuses to touch him. If only he could have him in every way possible; then, and only then, would he be complete. He may have acted naive and a bit childish, but was pretty aware of his surroundings. And according to his age, he was definitely old enough to have these feelings that his body guard evoked in him.

Maru just about creamed his undies at what Fayt said. _'Anything, huh? Well, let's see how far this can go.'_ Opening his eyes slowly, he looked up at the man from under his eyelashes, giving off an innocent aura. Well, as innocent as you can get with a guy who masturbates to the thought of his body guard almost every night. Speaking of which, the slight pain in his testicles reminded him to hurry and seduce the man in front of him so he didn't get blue balls.

Taking a very bold step, he pouted slightly as grasped the end of Fayt's collar in his right hand. He pulled him forward until their noses were almost touching. He was so close; he could feel the man's breath coming out shallowly, though he never gave off the impression that this affected him. Damn him and his self control, though it made Maru want him even more.

"Anything Fayt?" He grabbed his body guard's hand and pulled it under the comforter until he reached his thigh. Scooting forward slightly, he stopped when Fayt's hand was far up enough to reach where he wanted it: right on his manhood. He squeezed his hand over Fayt's, giving off a pleasured sigh. Closing his eyes slightly, he whispered, "I want you." Then he pulled the man further down to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

-

There was a lot going on in his mind. He was trying to convince himself not to dip his head down and run his tongue over the small Rosy bud of the Prince's nipple. Fayt had to wonder, if it'd pebble up for him, and if he could have urged a sweet keen from the back of that slender throat. Another place that he would have liked to put his mouth. That was just above the waist of course. Below the waist was an entirely different story. And those undergarments hadn't helped at all. In fact, if the ache within his groin was anything to go by, it'd only made his life that much more difficult.

That seemingly innocent aura didn't help at all. The way he peered at him from beneath a thick haze of lashes, only made him want to have a taste all the more. Fayt was never the less, startled, when the end of his collar was gripped and tugged down. It ended up in him leaning Bent over the bed, nose nearly touching the pert one of the very object he so unhealthily obsessed over. If possible, his eyes grew even wider when his hand was tugged under the comforter and placed on a slender thigh. And they most certainly would have been like pale golden saucers when his fingers came into contact with a distinctly hard length beneath tented fabric.

Heat shot through his own body, at the touch. The pleasurable sigh, one that was echoed past his own lips a moment before his breath faltered. _I want you._ Three simple words, and yet...yet there was so much more to them. An invisible promise, an admission that was sealed the moment there lips classed for a tender kiss. It took only a millisecond for his eyes to darken from bright golden suns, to a molten honeyed hue that surged with heat. The prince was so damned soft, and sweet. He'd always imagined he would be, but this really took the cake. Fayt wanted more. Stations were forgotten in that single, first intimate contact, as was duty for that matter.

A rumble slid from his chest. Low, and nearly purring in near feline pleasure. The kiss was returned as he pressed himself closer to the bed, one knee dimply its plush surface while his free hand came to rest on the other side of the slim form. However, the hand that was occupied held no qualms about sliding into action-quite literally. Artful fingers caressed along the seat of the thin undergarment, the palm of his hand cupping him deliberately. Bold, and for that matter, not the least bit hesitant about what was occurring between them. Why would he be, when he'd desired it to?

Very gently, he slid his tongue along the seam of his mouth. Teasing, promising for more of what they both seemed to need. And then his mouth was pulling back ever so slightly, lips curving into a smile that could only be described as tantalizing. While sin, danced across glowing orbs. "Let me undress, Highness..." he whispered, "I desire you to." If he didn't undress, his shoes would end up on Maru's bed. And while his clothing was clean, he'd been outside with the shoes. It wouldn't do to soil the moment with something like a bit of mud and grass.

-

Tsukikomaru was in heaven. There was no other way to describe it. He kept one hand gripped tightly on Fayt's collar while the other slid into his hair, reveling in the soft contact. Moaning into his mouth, he could feel Fayt's hand working his member. Oh, how he wished he would just slip under the waistband and take him in his hand. It would be just like in his dreams, only really happening.

He damn near melted when he felt the rumble in Fayt. He knew there was no way he was going to last much longer if his body guard kept these ministrations up. It's bad enough that he didn't last very long in his dreams, but under the skillful hands of this God? No, he would meet his end soon.

Whimpering at the loss of contact, Maru slowly opened his eyes. Panting, he rasped out, "Maru. Please call me Maru." He had been constantly trying to get him to drop the formalities for years, but he was a man of his word and station, so he grew accustomed to hearing 'Highness' whenever the man was around. But this was different. Fayt was going to become his lover, and he wouldn't be called 'Highness' in bed.

Smiling slightly, he nodded and loosened his grip on his collar reluctantly. Though, there was an upside to this after all: Fayt wasn't offended or angry at him. In fact, he wanted him too! Maybe Maru should play hooky from his duties more often, if he was going to be rewarded like this. "Hurry Fayt~ I don't think I can wait much longer." There was an urgent tone in his voice, showing just how much he really needed his body guard.

-

Fayt was in awe that this was happening. He'd dreamt of it for so long; perhaps even, right from the start. There was something about the Prince that called out to him. And as formal as he could get at times, it wasn't a professional relationship he'd wanted. Perhaps it hadn't even been duty that'd kept him from giving in. Perhaps...it'd been a fear of rejection, and a fear that he'd be separated from Tsukikomaru. That would have been his worst nightmare. And it was one he wouldn't have recovered from all too easily. Not when he haunted his dreams, his thoughts, his every waking fantasy. Obsessed may have been to soft a word.

His length twitched with want within the cusp of his breeches, particularly when he was pleaded with to hurry. There was such need in that urgent tone, such want. "I'll hurry..." He answered, leaning around to kiss his jaw for a moment. "Maru..." The prince's nickname was spoken for the first time; Fayt's voice lowering to an intimate rasp. It was the sort of voice one would want murmuring into their ear in the dark of night. And then he was pulling back, rising to his full height, before stepping away so that he could undress, though he missed the nearness of the other form.

He wasted no time in getting undressed. Boots were sat aside, as were what weapons he always carried on him. That was followed by the remainder of his clothing, leaving him in the simple underwear he tended to wear. Tightly fitted, grey boxers that weren't cumbersome beneath the rest of his garments. Fayt kept himself in extremely good shape, training, honing his body until it was lean male perfection. The Knave of Clubs moved close again, that collar dangling swaying to and fro against his chest.

He slid onto the bed, tugging the comforter away so that he could see his future lover's slim form with very appreciative, golden orbs. He leaned in, without hesitation; tongue sliding up the arch of his throat while his hand slid itself right into his briefs. Maru's cock was grasped; agile calloused fingers stroking that hard bare flesh; a rough growl rumbling in the back of his throat at the feel of the Prince's arousal. To know that he wasn't the only one affected was a delicious thing. Gone, was the fear of rejection, though he still grasped at his control. The question remained, what would happen when it finally flew out the window.

-

Tsukikomaru bit his lip when Fayt murmured his nickname into his ear. It was Lily who gave it to him, and it stuck like glue. He sat up straighter as the man moved from his bed and started to undress. If it was possible, his length grew even harder. Fayt's body was lean; a picture of perfection. The way his muscles rippled under his skin as Fayt moved about was enough for a slight moan to escape from Maru's lips. God, it just wasn't fair for that man to have such a hot body.....but, who was he to complain? At least said man wanted him.

Maru wanted so badly to grab his collar and yank him back to the bed, but his thoughts were answered as the comforter was pulled away as the man slid up to meet him. His eyes practically rolled in the back of his head when his body guard licked his neck and grasped his member at the same time. Fayt continued to pump him, bringing him closer and closer with every second. It didn't take long before his release shot out onto his stomach and undies, leaving him panting.

Maru was on Cloud 9 all of 5 seconds before he leaned up to capture Fayt's lips in a passionate kiss. He was so happy that he could finally be with him, and to have one of his fantasies brought to life....it was almost too much for him. Discarding his soiled undies, he leaned up on his knees and started sucking on Fayt's neck, nipping and biting every so often. There was so much he wanted to do to Fayt, and so much he wanted done to him. But mostly, he wanted to push him to see how far he could go.

Reaching down between them, he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Fayt's boxers and grazed the tip of his manhood. God, he was already so wet and hard; Maru felt himself becoming hard again. He grasped it lightly, not wanting to hurt his body guard. Maru liked to hold tightly and be slightly rough, but that might not be the case for Fayt. Either way, he wanted to push this man over the edge and see that feral side that he knew Fayt kept hidden from him.

-

He enjoyed the velveteen feel of the slim length he clasped within his fingers. It throbbed in his hand, and he knew Maru wouldn't last long. But that was alright. He didn't mind, because Fayt desired to see him find his pleasure. The bodyguard had long since imagined it, and now his fantasies would come to life. A rumble left him, when he didn't have but a moment to wait. Because within a few strokes, the Prince had came. What a sight it was. Warm flesh gleamed and flushed, while the ecstasy of an orgasm slid over Tsukikomaru's face. He could have came, just watching him.

When the kiss came, he returned it. His lips, clashing with the softer one's of his obsession. Lips, he fancied on parts of his own anatomy just as he fancied placing his mouth in the most intimate of areas. One would be surprised what the tongue could do, given the motivation of an eager lover; an eager one or one simply aching to please his partner. The Knave would have fallen into both categories he felt. This kiss alone, was spurning his imagination to places that would have had the most experienced blushing.

His mind had always seen Maru in a number of ways: Pressed close against him as they made sweet and slow love, straddling his waist while riding him into completion, on his back, his side, within his bathing chambers. And at the moment, even on his hands and knees while Fayt took him from behind; the long leash of his collar grasped within a slender hand while the smaller form moaned for more. Some would have thought him horribly crass for seeing anyone in such a manner. But passion was natural for the nefarious, even if he did manage to hide it between a thin veil of civilization. There was a beast that lurked beneath his skin.

His head slid to the side for that seeking mouth. Long hands found the other's tender flesh. Stroking, brushing, while giving encouragement for Tsukikomaru to do whatever he pleased. However, his mind went perfectly blank when soft fingers grazed the head of his manhood. That aching member twitched with want, a moment before it was lightly grasped. Fayt shivered-yes shivered-in delight and pleasure. A rough, low noise sliding from his throat to suggest that Maru would very easily be the one to send him spiraling over the edge.

His tongue darted out over his lower lip, hips arching off the bed up into his touch. "Harder...." He encouraged, huskily. "Don't worry about hurting me. You won't..." There was an edge of need and desperation in his voice, one that asked for relief and demanded more all at once. The man would be groaning the other's name soon enough, should he continue onward. He was a very passionate lover, when you managed to get him down to it. And he would very happily lathe all that passion upon his lover.

-

Tsukikomaru gladly obliged the man as he grasped Fayt's swollen cock tighter and moved his fist a little harder and a little faster. It seemed his lover had the same tastes, which he gladly accepted. He knew this was going to be a pleasurable experience shared between the two of them. And maybe, just maybe, he could ditch his duties for once and keep Fayt in his bed all day. He doubted anyone would come looking for him since he didn't do very much, and they knew he was in good hands while he was with Fayt. They had no idea how right they were.

Letting go of Fayt, he leaned down to pull his boxers off. They were starting to get in the way, and Maru was curious; very curious, indeed. Tossing them aside, his eyes grew into saucers as he gazed upon the man's length. He was huge! There was no way that was going to fit inside of him, no matter how many times he imagined their joining. Taking a hold of him again, he looked Fayt in the eyes as he pumped him long and hard. He was aching to do more, but felt a little nervous.

Maru decided to throw the nervousness out the window. It didn't get him anywhere, and it sure as hell didn't get him this far. Smirking slightly, he bit his lip and asked, "Do you like this, Fayt?" He really wanted to hear his body guard's rough voice; it was like an aphrodisiac. Waiting for his response, he let go of Fayt and climbed off the bed. Maru got down on his knees and held his cock again, teasing him with light pumps. "Do I drive you crazy with want?"

Tilting his head down, his tongue slowly darted out to lick the head of Fayt's hard cock. It was definitely different; not at all how he imagined it. But it tasted good to him, so he licked it again…and again…and again, until finally, he swallowed the head into his mouth. He made a perfect 'O' with his lips, going down slightly. There was a lot to take in, and Maru grabbed with his hands what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

-

"Yes..." He rasped, "I love it..." A shiver ran down his spine as he watched that slender hand stroking his length. His tongue darted out over the curve of his lower lip while his eyes darkened with heat and want. Burning like melted suns. The question came, with a mingled groan and a sigh of pleasure. "You've always...ah...drove me crazy with want." Since the first time he'd seen the prince, in fact. Tsukikomaru had gotten beneath his skin, and had embedded himself within his heart. Every waking moment was spent desiring the other.

His mind blanked entirely the moment that tongued liked along the blunt, arouse slicked flesh of his head. Pleasure shot through him, hotly. Fayt's back arched, fingers lowering to lace gently within the other's hair even as his cock was drawn into the hot wet heat of his mouth. Darkness spread over his vision for a moment, and stars shot off behind his eyes. Everything disappeared but that warm, wet mouth and those caressing fingers. "Maru...." He growled out, hunger hitting him full force.

That he held himself still was a wonder. His hips shuddered and pressed closer to the mattress to prevent himself from thrusting upward into his mouth. He held no desire to bring him harm by doing so. Fayt's back arched off of the bed, fingers twitching reflexively. A low, male moan slid from him. He was a vocal lover and held no qualms in voicing his own pleasure, just as he was doing now. But he wasn't going to last long at this rate. Stamina fell out the window the moment the one he so desired touched him.

And heat coiled within his abdomen, tightening, threatening to explode at any moment. "Ah....Not going to last....." The knave warned, lashes shuttering down over his gaze; veiling his eyes without blocking the site of his length disappearing past the perfect 'O' of Maru's warm, sweet mouth. It was with that site, that he came, a startled groan leaving his throat at the unexpected quickness of the orgasm. His hips gave a small jerk, and his release shot out into the teasing mouth.

-

Tsukikomaru was in heaven. He never imagined that being with Fayt could be so good.....no, rewarding. Yes, rewarding was the word. He felt pride fill his chest with every moan and growl that spilled from the man's lips. Wanting to hear more, he moved a little faster, feeling Fayt's fingers move through his hair. He knew the man was holding himself back; the way his body tensed proved it. He wasn't sure how he'd react if he had Fayt thrusting into his mouth with abandon. Just the thought of it produced a groan from his throat and a twitch from his cock.

Maru knew his body guard wasn't going to last long before he even mentioned it. His body language said it all, and he knew he was going to give the man a mind blowing orgasm. Those words left Fayt's lips, and he anticipated the rush that was soon to follow. Within seconds, he felt the salty, tangy taste that was only Fayt glide through his mouth and hit the back of his throat. Gagging slightly, he waited until the man was finished before sucking some more, making sure it was all out.

Maru rose from his knees and stood between Fayt's legs. He wanted this man so bad, his length twitched in anticipation. He placed his hands on the man's shoulders, the right one winding around to the back of his head. As he laced his fingers through his hair, his lips descended down to Fayt's, kissing him with abandon. He needed this man like he needed to breathe; he couldn't live without him by his side.

Maru broke away from the kiss, panting slightly. He smirked as he leaned down beside Fayt's ear. "I want you...so bad. Please, take me..." Pulling away, he turned his back to climb up on his bed. He laid on his back, legs spread to accommodate Fayt's slender hips. This was the part he had been dreaming of for ages; he could just imagine Fayt's hard cock entering him. Propping his head slightly, he bit his lip and waited for Fayt to finally claim him.

-

He'd dreamed of this for so long. But dreams, in the end, could never compare to the real thing. And his reality, this reality put him in a place that made heaven look like a visit to the local grocery mart. The mere site alone, of Maru between his legs sucking him to completion had made his release all the harder. Fayt trembled through it, shivering on the bed from head to toe and then back again. He would have sworn he'd seen an explosion of fireworks go off across his eyes from the sheer extent of it. And he knew it would only get better, when he finally got to press inside of his lover's body for the very first time.

That wonderfully passionate kiss was returned, long fingers tangling within the younger's pale hair desperately. Another very male, very satisfied noise was muffled between the insistent presses of their mouths. He needed Tsukikomaru as badly as he might have needed air. If he didn't have him, he wasn't sure what would happen-but he really had no desire to find out. However, soon the mind blowing connection was broken, and he was drawn out of his spell by whispered words that urged a low growl from the back of his throat. His cock hardened right back up, twitching with eager want. Take him? He'd press into Maru's body until you couldn't tell one from the other.

The moment Maru was laying down, he shifted over him; nestling into the cradle of his body with a satisfied groan. His Prince felt so good there, warm, inviting temptation that he wouldn't be able to resist. His mouth descended upon his flesh; tongue drawing along the tight nub of a pert nipple. "Ma-ru..." He rumbled, "I'll prepare you. I _burn_ to be inside your body." Fayt's hips rolled forward, grinding their hips together. The aching hardness of his own length sliding against the smaller male's for a steady tease before his mouth was moving lower.

Down, down he went. Tasting, adoring, loving all of the skin he came across before he drew back to his knees and leaned down to cup the pert globes of his ass. He'd always imagined them to be perfect for his hands, but the imagination only got you so far. Fayt wasn't prepared for the soft, lush flesh that met his touch and his eyes darkened further. It was the gaze of a predator, that depthless gold. Burning, and hungry-the vestiges and facade of control had begun to slip away and the secret side of him was showing through. There was so much more to the Knave of Clubs. So much, that he hid away from the world in light of the duties he had to perform.

The aching arousal so near his mouth was passed up for a different sort of treat as he shifted them both into a better position. Those tempting globes parted, to reveal the tiny secret ring of muscle hidden there. His shaft twitched wantonly at the sight presented to him. Without hesitation, he leaned in and stroked his tongue over the intimate place; an artful, agile curl that encouraged his body to relax before wiggling its way into that untried sheath. Careful, he carried in mind the untried body wouldn't be accustomed to such activities. Not yet. He wanted to slick him up nicely, and stretch him properly to accommodate the considerable size of Fayt's cock.

-

The anticipation was almost too much. Almost. As Fayt towered above him, precum ran down the head of his cock. He was so close; just a bit lower and he'd be right at his most intimate place. Tsukikomaru had imagined them making love in so many different ways. But it was never the same way twice; at least, it seemed like that. His imagination was always coming up with something different to occupy his mind. Just the other day, he had to leave Lily by the lake because his daydream wandered to Fayt taking him roughly from behind across his desk. Though, the thought was far from unpleasant.

At the first lick of his nipple, Maru shuddered with pleasure. And Fayt's words, oh how they rang loud and clear. He wanted Fayt as much as Fayt wanted him. He didn't think it could be possible. His hips met his lover's in the intimate yet forceful grind, and his back arched with every lick, nip, touch that his bodyguard placed on him. But he wasn't prepared for the lick at his entrance, causing him to shiver in delight. He had never felt anything like it before, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

This was a different side of Fayt that he wasn't used to seeing. He knew the man tended to be reserved and kept his duties held above anything else. But the Fayt before him was different. This was a predator staring back at him. He knew from the deep golden orbs that stared at him hungrily that this was his more feral side coming out, and he waited with anticipation for what was to follow. Maru had always wanted to know Fayt better, and it seemed like now was the time for it.

Biting his lip, he grasped the sheets at his sides. How he wanted nothing more than to have Fayt plunge into his depths; the anticipation was killing him. He knew he wasn't ready for the certain intrusion, but his balls were starting to hurt with want. If he didn't get some kind of release soon, he knew he was going to snap. "Please, Fayt! I don't know how much I can take!"

-

He enjoyed this; pleasuring Maru, tasting him, touching him. It was something he would have thought possible in dreams and nothing more. Something...beautiful and wicked all at once. Thoughts of duty and behaving properly had flown out the window long ago, and his attention was rather put upon his lover. He wanted to please him. It aroused him to do so. And if the aching throb of his manhood was anything to go by, he was enjoying it very much. The Knave of Clubs was greedy for those sweet cries of passion that filled the room. And it made him all the more determined to have Tsukikomaru moaning his name to the heavens before it was over with.

His mouth withdrew, and a moment later a saliva slicked finger replaced it, gently pressing past the untried pucker to further encourage his body to relax. Slow, methodical, and when the time came that he could add another-he did so, scissoring the long, agile digits within his body; curling, twisting, thrusting them. It wouldn't do to hurt him with their first joining. Even in a feral state, Fayt would always put the younger first. He'd not do something careless that would in the end, bring him harm. However, over time, it was likely they'd both discover things they enjoy together. Rougher things, that would please the aches there bodies developed.

And then he was pulling them back, moving up his body until he rest over the smaller form. Hands moved, guiding the Prince's legs about his waist so that he was nestled against his body intimately. A trill of anticipation slid down his spine, at the mere thought of what was about to happen. Fayt shifted to rest his arms on either side of him, leaning down to capture Maru in a heated hungry kiss accompanied by a sensual growl as his hips ground against him, teasing that prepared opening with his leaking cock, and promising without words that soon he'd fill his body.

And then, he leaned back to closely watch his face with wild golden orbs as he began to press forward. The head of his length nudged itself into Tsukikomaru's sheath before he paused a moment to allow him to adjust. A moment later, he was pressing in again. Mindful of his own size, though in the end they'd fit one another perfectly. A groan slid from his throat at the slow careful feel of the tight hot place waiting for him. It was blissful, purely so. But while he wanted to piston his hips forward, he remained in control and didn't. Fayt's body tensed, muscles pulling taut beneath warm male flesh as he held himself back, twitching, eager, even as he settled himself fully within the other man.

"Let me know...when you're ready for me to move, Maru..." He hissed through clenched teeth, an aroused flush settling over his skin. While his breath came in quick rapid bursts, that he muffled by pressing his mouth against the Prince's throat; a very base, very...nefarious streak of possessive nature surging forward as he nuzzled the area just over the Prince's pulse. Mine, his instincts purred, and Fayt couldn't help but agree with it this time.

-

The feeling was incredible, the way Fayt's tongue danced inside his most intimate place. Tsukikomaru never thought something so forbidden could feel so right. It was like doing something you were told not, no matter the consequences. He loved the thrill and excitement Fayt brought him, and his hard cock was twitching at the thought of more than Fayt's tongue invading him. He shivered, eyelashes barely touching his cheeks.

All too soon, it was over. Maru would have whined in protest if a long, slender digit hadn't taken the tongue's place. His back arched slightly at the intrusion. He'd be the first to admit that it barely hurt at all. Fayt was such a great lover that he took care of everything, meaning less pain and tension on Maru's part. Biting his lip, he let a low moan out as that finger slowly slid in and out, creating a warm friction that left him wanting more.

His wish was soon granted when a second finger entered him, twisting and turning, stretching him. Crying out, he heard the tearing of his bed sheets from the death grip he had on them. He felt a slight burn with the scissoring, but it went away with each stroke. God, he was so experienced and gentle, it made Maru wonder how many lovers Fayt had before him. It was something he'd have to ponder on later. The main thing that mattered now was that Fayt was going to be his first and last, if he had anything to say about it.

Not too long after, both digits were removed and Fayt was crawling up his body once again, causing a pool of heat to gather in his abdomen. He let out a moan as Fayt captured his lips in a kiss that was so hungry, so heated, it left Maru breathless even as his bodyguard ground his hips against his own. He relaxed, feeling completely safe and prepared about what was going to happen as Fayt's cock teased the puckered ring of muscle at his entrance.

Maru's breath sucked in sharply as Fayt entered him, feeling nothing but intense pressure as the man stopped to let him adjust. The pressure eased a little, then it increased as his bodyguard pushed into him all the way. He cried out, clutching against Fayt tightly as said man breathed against his neck. It was a soothing gesture, and Maru could hear the struggle in his voice as he waited for him to adjust.

Lacing his fingers through Fayt's hair, Maru gave an experimental thrust, letting out a strangled cry. He had never felt so much please before, not even in his dreams. Fayt was so hard, so thick; he was filled to the brim. Wiggling his hips, he got comfortable as he wrapped his legs around his bodyguard's waist tighter. Precum leaked from the head of his cock at a steady rate as Maru thrust against Fayt again.

-

The feel of him was indescribable; so hot, so tight. Gripping his cock like a velvet glove made especially for him. To Fayt, it was like being allowed to glimpse paradise. And he wanted more. So much more, in fact that the desire burned through his veins like wildfire; unstoppable, all consuming-taking control of him in the basest manner. It was a wonder he didn't explode right then. That he managed not to cum the moment he was seated fully inside of him was a sheer testament of his mind's will over his body.

However, if he didn't move soon, he'd end up in some kind of severe trouble. His sac may have decided to draw up and never let itself find release again. Over dramatic perhaps, but never the less it was how it felt. Fayt was determined though to wait for Tsukikomaru's readiness. He'd never do anything to harm him, and in this it was no exception. The knave couldn't help groaning, the moment that the slender legs slid around his waist, and his lover rocked up against him in demand for movement. Something he quite gladly obliged.

His hips slid back, drawing his cock nearly the full length out before they rolled forward again, burrowing that achingly hard member deep within his body again. And then again, as he settled into a deliciously firm, steady pace. Fayt's experience with pleasure wasn't something he was especially proud of. Over the years, there were times that loneliness had won out, or he'd convinced himself he'd never get to be with the one person he loved. And prior to that, before he'd taken the position he possessed now-he'd lived a different life; one that he would tell Maru about one day when he himself could manage to think about it.

His mind, for the moment was focused on the tightly gripping form beneath him. That lovely squeeze around his arousal, the sweet cries that came from the Prince's tempting mouth. And even the soft slap of skin on skin as their hips crashed together for a moment of ecstasy. Instinct and knowledge prevailed, assuring that ever movement gave that special place inside of Maru plenty of attention. He knew very well the pleasure that could be contrived from a mere touch. And he so wanted to provide his lover pleasure. It was a desperate need. One that was all consuming in its demand. With a throaty growl, he shifted to capture his mouth in a heated kiss, even as he continued to love him with his body.

-

He couldn't think. The sheer pleasure from the joining of their bodies was enough to make his eyes roll in the back of his head. Crying out, Tsukikomaru tried to meet Fayt thrust for thrust, but he was happy to just tighten his legs around his waist. His bodyguard was an excellent lover; he'd give him that. Maybe after they rested, he'd be willing to go again. Maru couldn't help but feel giddy over the fact that he wasn't finished yet he was already imagining going again…and again…and again.

Maru greedily accepted the kiss, slipping his tongue in the older man's mouth. He never wanted to let Fayt go, not even to save his own life. He'd gladly give it up if it meant that the man he loved could be happy. Grasping Fayt's hair tighter in one hand, he let the other trail down to his back and gave a good scratch as his bodyguard hit a particularly sensitive spot. He hoped he didn't draw blood or hurt him....but the thought of licking his lover's wounds was enough for him to grind especially hard against Fayt.

Maru broke the kiss to breathlessly gasp out, "Harder Fayt...please." He wanted Fayt's cock buried so deep within him that you couldn't tell where he started and his bodyguard ended. If they could, they would live out the rest of their lives right there in his bed. Moaning loudly, he reached down and grabbed Fayt's left ass cheek, gripping it hard. His want and need pulsated through him until he couldn't take it anymore.

Crying out Fayt's name, his seed spilled out onto his stomach, shooting up to his chest. Maru's eyes were hooded, evidence of his high state. He had never come before without the help of his hand; the wet dreams didn't count since he wasn't conscious. He tried hard to keep his legs around his bodyguard's waist, but it was slowly getting harder to do with his weakened state. Smiling lazily at Fayt, he pulled the man's face down to his in a searing kiss.

-

He growled into the kiss, the noise vibrating into the eager press of their mouths. There was such passion in there kiss, such heat. The sort that sent pleasure racing through your blood; eager, heated, hungry. And through it all he continued to move within his body. Hips rolling, thrusting, giving them both what they so clearly desperately needed. A shudder ran down his spine, as ecstasy threatened to overwhelm his mind. He'd never get enough of Maru. The petite Prince was like a drug, and Fayt, the druggy who was thoroughly addicted.

An eager growl left him at the feel of fingers scratching his back, his hips jerking forward, in response. Cock twitching needily within the tightly gripping form that encased him; fingers, curling into the bed to tighten into the sheets. But then the kiss was broken, and moaned words had his hips kicking up the pace. "Yes lover..." He answered, and groaned in pleasure as he took him without abandon. The bed creaked in protest, and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air-mingling with the vocal noises the pair of them let out together. Neither, it seemed, were quiet lovers.

It was overwhelming, and no amount of determination would hold him back for long, because the moment that Tsukikomaru was releasing, he followed shortly after. A sharp groan left his throat; a garbled rough cry of the other's name as his seed exploded within the Prince's body in hot jets. It was a release that came so hard he nearly lost the ability to remain conscious for a moment. He was blinded by passion and pleasure, as he lurched over the smaller form. Perhaps his release was all the harder by watching his beloved Maru finding his own pleasure. Fayt had never witnessed anything better.

Then he was gently drawing his cock from the tight slicked sheath; a wet squelch sounding noisily into the air. Mindfully, he unwounded the legs that had coiled so tightly around his waist. Refusing to collapse on top of the other, he gently slid one protective arm beneath him and rolled them both over so that Tsukikomaru was draped over his chest. His arms curved around him, his head turning to drowsily nuzzle the top of his head. He rumbled in contentment; purring in the back of his throat. Long fingers softly stroked along his back, then over his spine.

-

It was official; he had to be the happiest man alive. And as Fayt came hard in his most intimate place, Tsukikomaru could only think out how they were going to be together, whether anyone liked it or not. He had wanted Fayt so long that he couldn't just let him go. He'd die first and willingly at that. Whimpering as Fayt slid out of him, a grin spread across his face when he flipped them so he was sprawled across the man's chest. He didn't even care that his cum now cover both their bodies, squishing  
between their stomachs.

Okay, he lied. As much as Maru loved lying with his lover and sleeping in his arms, his stomach was starting to itch as the evidence of their love making started to dry. Rising up with a groan, he leaned down to lick and suckle on Fayt's neck. He sat the rest of the way up, straddling his bodyguard's lap. "I would love to lay here and make love to you until the end of time, but a shower right now would probably a good idea."

Staring at him heatedly, he slowly drug him himself off of Fayt and the bed, then trudged to the bathroom. He left the door open, knowing his lover wouldn't be too far behind him, if he hadn't already fallen asleep. But a thought invaded his mind: how hot did Fayt like his water? Shrugging, Maru turned the hot water up all the way and yanked some towels out of the cupboard beside the sink.

Steam filled the bathroom, with little trails leading into the bedroom. Glancing that way, he wondered if Fayt would want to take him while they showered. A mental image of him pressed up against the wall as his lover took him from behind filled his mind and had blood rushing down into his already hardening cock. Fayt's wet hair clinging to his skin, water running down his lean body....God, it was more than Maru could take.

Jumping in the shower, he sighed as the hot water soothed him. He grasped his cock with his right hand, slowly pumping it. Images of Fayt filled his mind, ranging from the man sucking his swollen cock to allowing Maru to ride him. He bit his lip, drawing blood but he didn't care. His mind was surrounded by his bodyguard, which wasn't a surprise. The man was in his every thought, even when he was surrounded by people. Fayt was his, and he refused to let him go.

-

A groan slid from his throat at the feel of that warm mouth licking and suckling the sensitive region of his neck; it, urging forth a low rasp of a purr. He'd always been tender there. And tended to not let others near it, but for his Maru-he made a very happy exception. His lover's mouth could go where ever it pleased upon his body. The bodyguard was a very happy participant to that sort of feast. "A shower sounds nice..." Fayt agreed, chuckling faintly. There release made him itch to, but he'd been so reluctant to have the Prince away from him he'd been ignoring the urge to take care of it.

The Knave's mind promptly fled from something as innocent as bathing however, to something far more intimate. Something that assured a slow smile curved his mouth and new found hunger slid like lava through his blood. "Mmm..." He murmured, before sliding himself to sit up and following after Tsukikomaru. His body fell into a languid sort of walk; one that was not unlike a great lazing cat, right down to the manner that muscle bunched beneath the warm expanse of his flesh. And this predator had a particular prey in mind, one that gave his movements purpose.

A thrill of possessiveness ran down the length of his spine, as he stepped into the bathroom and found Maru already in the shower. Even through the steam and water, he wasn't oblivious to what went on within. His lover's aroused scent swam around his senses temptingly, assuring that Fayt's body further stirred. He'd never be able to get enough of Maru. The younger consumed him in every way and he was happy to let it be so. There wasn't any hesitation, as he slipped into the shower...eyes falling upon the stroking hand. Had there ever been a site so...damned hot? He doubted it.

The Nefarious pressed near, sliding his hard frame against the smaller before leaning down to rumble in his ear, "Tell me what makes your blood burn so right now." He demanded huskily, even as his fingers slid down to join Maru's - lacing together so that their hands could stroke at the same time. "I want you to describe it to me." His hips rubbed forward, to teasingly grind his own arousal against Tsukikomaru's hip. And his tongue stole out to chase along the shell of his ear teasingly, before his mouth lowered to nip the side of his neck just over the rapid beat of his pulse.

-

He felt Fayt before he saw him, letting out a low moan as said man laced their fingers together and stroked his red, swollen cock. Those words made a shiver run down his spine, and the tongue on his ear almost made his knees buckle. Leaning back against Fayt, Maru closed his eyes and let the images surge forth and take over his mind. So many situations, so many positions, so many things he wanted to do with Fayt. Precum dripped onto their joined fingers.

One particular vision stood out among the others; it was one he had thought of many times when he was trying to find release: him lying back on a billiards table with Fayt hovering over him as they made love. Was there even a billiards table in the castle? Shaking the thought from his head, he turned his head to nibble on Fayt's collar as he ground his hips against him. He knew exactly what he wanted Fayt to do to him.

"You make my blood boil.....haunting my every thought. I want you to take me from behind against this wall without holding back. I want to ride you until we both cry out. I want you to make love to me right now." He reached behind him and grabbed Fayt's cock, holding it firmly. He burned with need so bad; he could feel it deep down. "I need you right now, and I don't care if we just made love."

Turning around, he grabbed Fayt and pulled him down to kiss him. There was just something about this man that really got him, and he hoped it never stopped. He pulled his lover's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nipping it. God, if Fayt did that to his neck, he'd die right there. A light going off in his head, he smirked as he released Fayt's lip. "While we are making love, I want you to bite and suck on my neck."

-

His cock throbbed with eager arousal against Maru's hip, pulsing with blood and want, dripping with need. The petite prince affected him so easily. But then he always had. Fayt had just hidden it up until now. No more however. He'd freely be able to give into his urges, both of their urges; just as they were doing now. And boy, did he have a lot of them, each just as perverse and wicked as the last. He had a creative mind, and he was certain they could have written their own book of positions if they were to go by what he was thinking. He and the Prince were a very passionate pair together.

His body surged with triumph however, when Tsukikomaru spoke. A groan left him, vibrating solidly as he ground his hips forward in a heated rub that he couldn't quite resist. "I'll make love to you anytime, Maru..." The knave whispered, tongue darting out over the other's skin as he dipped his head down. There was something wicked about this, something delicious. And he so loved it. "I want your passion..." Every little bit of it. He would have never thought Maru to be so bold, but he loved that he was. And in turn, let his barriers down that he normally held up.

A smirk coiled the edge of his mouth after he returned the oh so heated kiss, his long form pressing the smaller against the wall. While his fingers slid into Maru's hair, tilting his head back. "Bite you?" Fayt asked, his lips dipping down to playfully nip his flesh. "Like that?" Then his mouth parted to sink his teeth into him. The bite soothed with a sensuous slide of his tongue and a slow suckle. "Or like that?" Suggested filled his voice as he ground against him. Hard, inviting, promising to fill Tsukikomaru to the point it was hard to tell one from the other.

Without warning, the Knave spun him around to face the wall, his long form molding up against the smaller; possessive hands cupping that reddened cock while his own nudged against his bared backside. He nipped at Maru's ear and rumbled huskily, "I want to make you howl my name...." A mock thrust was given, teasing him...rubbing against the crevice of his ass. Fayt could be very wicked when he wanted to and now was certainly no exception.

-

Those teeth sinking into his flesh were almost enough to send him over the edge; his release was hovering on the surface. He moaned loudly, nodding his head rapidly. Fayt knew just how to push his buttons, how to make his blood boil. Then he was spun around, chest pressed up against the wall. And when those words left his lover's lips, combined with the nip on his ear and the thrust against his backside, Maru let out a noise that was something between a high moan and squeal. His release followed soon after.

He knew he was lucky to have a love such as Fayt. He had never met anyone else who was so protective, yet gentle and caring at the same time. It was a force to be reckoned with, because he knew Fayt would be there if he was ever hurt or in trouble. Pressing his forehead against the shower wall, he breathed in deeply, vaguely aware of the hot steam filling the bathroom. He had almost forgotten that they were taking a shower.

Looking back at Fayt, he bit his lip and let out a low moan. He knew the man was sexy from the start, but damn, being naked and water running down his body was the icing on the cake. The only thing he could think of now was his lover's hard cock entering him from behind and taking him without abandon. It was slowly becoming an addiction for him, one that he would never quit. Fayt was his everything; someone who knew him better than his best friend, someone more protective than the fiercest knight, someone more caring than a loved one. He didn't want to imagine a life without the man in it, because there wouldn't be one.

Recovering from his orgasm, Maru wiggled his ass at Fayt, rubbing against his lover's hardened length. He could feel it pulsate against his bare flesh. Whimpering, he pushed against the wall with his hand for support. "Take me Fayt, please..." He hoped he didn't sound desperate, but he ached to have the man's cock buried deep in his most intimate place once again. Maybe he'd get to his duties today. Maybe.

-

He growled in satisfaction at the passionate noise the smaller form let out, a moment before he orgasmic. It was over powering to know that he had such an effected on him. Over powering, and desperately arousing. His cock twitched in demand, as a wave of hot want took him. Maru was stunning, as he shook with pleasure. And Fayt couldn't help but admire him. He felt incredibly lucky to have him in his life, and even more so now, lucky to get the chance to be with him. It was a rare, special relationship that they had.

His head turned, to nuzzle the side of his throat...breathing in his scent. Honestly, he'd forgotten the need for them to clean and was rather more focused on the bare body of his lover. A hand slid around to gently rub the other's still twitching cock, unable to resist touching him in some form or fashion. He enjoyed the knowledge that he'd been the cause of it. "Maru..." he rumbled as he pressed near; unable to help himself. Fayt wanted him so badly, that it quite literally hurt. And that want increased by Tsukikomaru's whimpered words.

A wicked smile tugged at his mouth, before he rubbed his length against the curve of his ass again. And then his cock was pressing upon the still inviting, intimate opening. One arm rested on the shower wall, while the other slid to cup his hips as he slid forward. The lingering slickness of there earlier activities helped ease the way. He was insistent, and this time didn't stop until he was burrowed within the hot warm depths of his body. This particular position had a far different feel than the previous. It would let him slide deep within his body.

And he did. All the way to the hilt. He ground against him, growling possessively as he did. Then his hips pulled back before rolling forward again, a sharp groan of pleasure leaving his throat. That thrust angled to assure he brushed that sweet spot within his body. He wanted to make him writhe against him. And he wanted him to tremble with pleasure. Fayt's head turned, teeth nipping the heavy pulse of his neck before suckling teasingly. "Ma...ru..." A blissful keen of his name, as he set about giving them both what they wanted: a very thorough romp against the shower wall.

-

Sighing, a pleasure filled smile adorned his face as Fayt rubbed his cock against Maru's opening, then slid in. God, he felt so full! Letting a low moan rumble from his throat, he braced the wall as his lover plunged into his depths. This position let him drive deeper, and Maru was more than satisfied, if his already hardening member had anything to say about it. "Fayt!" he called out, as the man hit that sweet spot within him. He knew that when he came this time, it was going to be pure bliss. How many times could they make love in a day without getting tired?

Clenching his eyes shut, Maru leaned back against Fayt's chest, grasped his arm and pulling it around his waist. He wanted to be as close as possible to the man he loved when he found his release. He grabbed his swollen member with the other hand and pumped it in perfect rhythm with Fayt. The water from the shower was starting to turn cold, cooling off the hot pair.

Fayt was such a wonderful lover, tending to his every need before his own. "God, Fayt, suck my neck some more." There was this tingling feeling he felt whenever that man's lips and teeth came in contact with that area. His lover was slowing discover each of the spots that made Maru squirm and pant with want. "Please, bite me... I want to feel your teeth in my neck...!" Maru shivered with anticipation. He knew it would be the end for him.

It didn't take long before he was finding release again, his balls tightening up as his seed shot out over the wall. "Fa-ayt!" he cried out, white lights going off in front of his eyes. He held onto the arm around his waist and braced the other hand against the wall. He would have slumped forward the rest of the way if Fayt's cock hadn't still been buried within his ass. Panting, he rode out his orgasm until there was just a lingering high.

-

He loved hearing his name leave that slender throat. It was a heavenly chorus and he knew he'd never tire of it. A male groan of pleasure left him, as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of his neck and held on possessively...like some great predator laying claim to its mate. And perhaps that wasn't all too far from the truth. Fayt gripped tightly with his mouth, inward pleasure boiling over at the thought. It was a base, primal need. And with every passing moment, he sunk further into that mindset. All barriers, all facades had been thrown aside. The secret side of him was shining through. But it'd only be for Maru that he let it.

He wanted more. It would never be enough. And if he had his way, he'd happily keep the prince from his duties for the remainder of the day. Because by the time they finally ceased love making, they'd both be too exhausted for anything but curling up together upon the mattress and nestling down for a good long rest. But that wouldn't be for some time. He pistoned his hips in and out of Maru, his cock smashing against that sweet place within his body relentlessly. There was no more holding back. And it would probably be a wonder if the both of them weren't sore.

Soon, Tsukikomaru was releasing in a hot sticky spray that would be washed by the cooled water down the drains. The tightly gripping sheath around his cock was heaven and had him growling possessively against the flesh in his mouth while he ground against his ass even as the smaller form shook with pleasure and orgasm. The Knave came too, a moment later. A masculine groan, vibrating roughly against the place he held with his mouth. Pleasure roared through his body and pounded within his ears. He nearly shook from the ferocity of it.

Only when it was over, did he release the flesh in his mouth. Tongue curling over the bite mark that had been left behind upon the tender skin. "Maru...." He murmured, his head turning to nuzzle his jaw with adoring affection. "I think you've made me the happiest man in wonderland." Fayt smiled against his skin, and let his eyes close a moment, reluctant to pull from his body. He did though, eventually. They would catch a chill if they lingered there for much longer. "Do you want me to wash you before we get out? It's a little cool now..." The question was asked into his ear and was accompanied by a light nip to the lobe.

-

Feeling the rush of hot liquid enter his body, Maru ground back slightly against his lover. Combine that with Fayt's teeth in his neck, and it brought out his submissive nature. He leaned his head to the side, acknowledging his lover's dominance over him. He knew Fayt was of the Nefarious race, and they could be just as animalistic as Beastials. But, all too soon, those sharp points were exiting his skin, leaving a couple small blood trails running down his chest. The spot was going to scar, but Maru didn't care. It was like Fayt marked him, showing everyone just who he belonged to. This thought caused a slight blush across his cheeks.

Smiling, he leaned into his lover as he nuzzled his jaw, showing his adoring affection. "I'm glad....because your happiness brings me happiness." It sounded kind of corny, but Fayt brought out feelings in him that he never felt for anyone else. The once hard member pulled out of his entrance gently, but still rested against his backside. Turning his head, he planted a small kiss on his lover's cheek. "Mmhmm. I love it when you take care of me..." he murmured against his jaw. He then leaned forward to turn down the cold water. A warmer burst of water surged forth, causing a sigh of pleasure to escape from Maru's mouth.

He wasn't exactly flamboyant about his nature, and tended to keep his girlish bathing rituals to himself. Maru detested bars of soap; they were breeding grounds for bacteria and viruses. He couldn't afford to become sick and tried to stay as clean as possible. Grabbing his sponge, he squirted somebody wash on it and turned around. "But first, I want to wash you." He knew Fayt hardly had any time to himself, chasing away bad guys and keeping Maru out of trouble. So, he wanted to show Fayt that he would always be there to help him relax, to take care of him.

Getting down on his knees, he decided to work his way up. He started with the legs, making sure each was lathered up nicely before moving up. He washed Fayt's thighs and hips, but paused when he came to his manhood. His lover wasn't even hard, and he was still huge! Biting his lip, he quickly finished the area, and then worked on his stomach and chest, grazing his blunt nails over Fayt's abs. He was in his own little world, having a great time.

Once he was finished with the front, he moved behind Fayt and lathered up his back. Maru had no trouble until he was back on his knees and face to ass with his lover's delectable cheeks. He leaned forward to nip each cheek before laving his tongue over the spots he made. Rubbing the sponge over the yummy looking mounds of flesh, he stood and moved to the front of Fayt again. Licking his lips, he pulled Fayt forward under the shower head, effectively pulling him into a demanding lip lock as the hot water rushed over them both.

-

"I'm glad..." He answered in a low rumble, fingers curving over his hip. "Because I'll enjoy spoiling you..." It wouldn't be taking care of him as he'd been doing all this time. Fayt would take care of him as a lover. There were things as a bodyguard that he couldn't do; things that were intimate and personal, and meant to be done behind closed doors. There was more to it than making love. And in time, he'd show him them. He never intended to let Maru go. Thus, he saw that he'd have a long future to share these sorts of things with him.

He sighed with bliss when the water was heated up a bit. It felt pleasant against his flesh; he'd always been one who liked very warm water. He liked bathing. And when he could, he would spend long evenings basking within the water. It was a very...feminine thing but he didn't really mind. At the very least he was hygienic. Something he could say some others didn't pay enough attention to. He'd rather over do it, than to smell badly. Baths would become an even more enjoyable time if he got to spend them all with Tsukikomaru, whether in the shower or soaking together in the bath.

The Knave was still when Maru knelt to wash him. His body perked with interest at the site of the petite prince upon his knees before him. It really was a very nice site. And once he couldn't help but fantasize about. Just as he'd fantasized for so long about how his Prince's backside was just right for his hands and the way he'd imagined the other's body had felt. Of course, it'd turned out to be better than he could have hoped to imagine. Nothing could have prepared him for the intensity and perfection of the real thing. This was no different.

Fayt was quiet as he watched him intently; the feel of blunt nails scraping over his abdomen further sending a thrill down the length of his spine. Licking teasingly, despite having just came a moment ago. He moved and shifted where Maru needed him to, and when the cheeks of his ass were nipped, he shivered. That particular place was strangely sensitive, though he'd never known it to be so. But then, everything on him was sensitive if it was his lover touching him.

He groaned, when their mouths found one another in a kiss. It was a heated, hungry thing. The demanding touch, returned equally. Without an ounce of hesitation, he reached down to cup his lover's thighs...lifting him up off the shower floor. Slender legs were encouraged around his waist before he pressed him against the wall to help hold him up as he took his time in tasting him. Then, he nipped the plump curve of his swollen lip with a wicked smile. "Time for me to wash you..." Fayt nuzzled his jaw with a rumble before reaching for the sponge in Maru's hand.

Without dropping him, he squirted somebody wash out and began the process of gently washing him; his chest, his back, his groin. There wasn't a part of Maru's body that he shied away from. Soapy fingers even slid over his hip and between his crevice to clean that most intimate place, perhaps just as much as to tease him, as it was, to actually take care of him. They delved within his body without any shame what so ever, even as his teeth tugged the lobe of his ear. "I enjoy bathing you..." He murmured with a low husky chuckle.

-

Those skillful hands were touching him, lifting him, until his legs rested tightly around his lover's waist. Maru could definitely get used to this, especially when it was Fayt he was wrapped around. He was vaguely aware of his back resting against the wall of the shower as his bodyguard assaulted his lips, tasting him in every sense. This man drove him crazy with want; he set fire to his very soul. He let out a loud moan at the feelings evoked in him; the nip of his lip and to nuzzle to his jaw helped a bit as well.

Smiling lazily, he allowed Fayt to wash him, watching him as he artfully cared for him. He could only think about the amazing things those hands could do while his lover washed every inch of his body, from chest right down to his plump behind. Maru never knew that something so simple as bathing could be so erotic. Come to think of it, everything Fayt did had an erotic touch to it. Maybe that's way Maru was so drawn to him at first, watching him with longing and wishing those hands were touching him.

Leaning forward, he rested his head on Fayt's shoulder, licking and nipping at his neck every so often. Maru's body gave an involuntary shudder at the nip on his ear. Damn, that man had such a sexy voice; an evenly pitched baritone that could make even the gayest girl squeal in delight. "I can tell....tell me what else you enjoy doing to me..." he suggested, eyes closing as images assaulted his mindset once again: that billiards table, the bed, a counter in the kitchen, a forest.....so many places where they could share delight in each other's bodies.

Maru's arms hung lazily over Fayt's shoulders, blunt nails lightly grazing up and down his spine. There was nothing more he would like at that moment that to cuddle up in bed with his lover and take a well deserved nap. He knew a portion of his muscles were going to be sore, since he hadn't really used that before. Maybe he should take up Yoga again to become more flexible than he already was. He knew Fayt would enjoy pulling him into new and difficult positions for their love making. Shit, Maru would enjoy it too.

-

He enjoyed taking care of him. Gentle hands and fingers washed his lover's slim frame, leaving nothing to chance, for even a moment. Fayt was a very attentive partner. At least, he would be for Maru. The petite prince meant so very much to him, that he couldn't resist pampering him. Needless to say, the Knave got pleasure from his Prince's pleasure. But it had been that way from the very beginning, even before they'd become intimate. Even a simple smile over something as small as a sweet treat thrilled him. He loved to make him happy, and would always strive to do so.

He made a low approving noise, as his neck was nipped and licked, the area particularly sensitive, and seemingly more so because it was Tsukikomaru giving him the treatment. The question, earning a slow smile and a nuzzle as he used his hands to gently help wash him clean of soap. "What else do I like? Hmmm...." Fayt pondered it, having never entirely considered the question before. After all, he'd not had too much of an occasion to do so. Even now, his brain wanted to focus entirely on what Maru liked rather than himself. But everything was better when shared with someone you cared for.

"I enjoy what we've done...facing me, with our legs tangled together. I enjoy you pressed against the wall as I take you while I bite your neck..." Gently, he nuzzled his jaw, nipping softly before licking the spot adoringly. "I want to watch you ride me...." Fayt's voice softened, "Dreamed of you touching yourself, sliding your fingers into your body..." And he had, over and over again, night after night. It was a recurring fantasy, really. But now that he could touch him, the sweet images would even further evolve.

He reached behind Maru to cut off the water, and then, cradling him with one arm, he reached for a towel off the rack to wrap it around him gently. "I'd like to lick sweet cream from your skin, and I'd like to take you beneath the sun..." Fayt set about drying him of water. He fully intended to take him to bed, and massage him gently to prevent further muscle soreness. He wanted to make him relax. "And I'd enjoy it if you grabbed my collar and demanded me to take you harder..." His lips fanned over his cheek gently, "There is much...I would enjoy, Maru. Tell me what you fantasize about..." In the mean time, he gently set him back on his feet so he could dry to. The towel rubbed over the expanse of his bare flesh.

-

Maru shivered slightly as Fayt shut off the water to the shower. He had painted a very vivid picture in his mind, and Tsukikomaru could only imagine acting out every fantasy, hell, every idea, with his lover. He was sure that there was nothing they couldn't and wouldn't do, especially now that they had each other. He was still thinking about those lips on his neck, whimpering slightly at the loss.

Standing slightly to the side of Fayt, he crossed his arms over his body. To anyone else, he looked like he was shy, almost embarrassed. But that was hardly the case. Why would he be shy with the man he just gave himself to, mind, body and soul? No, his was slowly sifting through the many fantasies cluttering his mind. There were many; he'd had plenty of time for his mind to act them out in his sleep. He blushed, reminding himself of the wet dream he had just had that very morning.

Reaching forward, snuggled up in the towel, he traced a tentative finger over the tattoo that ran along the length of his spine. It looked like archaic symbols, which Maru found very alluring and very mysterious. As he reached the bottom, he took notice of what looked to be a strange, swirling mark running along his right hip and curved around to his back. It reminded him of a birthmark; maybe it was one. His fingers skipped straight over to it, tracing each swirl. Noticing how Fayt jumped a little with each touch, he continued to run along the mark. This would definitely come in handy later.

Smirking, he started with his mental torture of his lover. "Well, for starters, I'd like to run my tongue along each line of your tattoo and possibly molest your birthmark." He bit his lip, almost giggling. "But I would love to find a billiards table to make love upon. I'd also like to go a picnic in the woods that ended up with you on your back and me on top." He closed his eyes, thinking of each place and how it would go. Knees weak, he grasped Fayt's hip to steady himself. It looks like he'd need his bodyguard to carry him to bed.

-

A finger traced his spine, and he shivered. The tattoo was sensitive. Not as sensitive as his birthmark, but sensitive never the less. It was the reason why when his back had been scratched, he'd reacted so passionately…that and a genuine desire for the younger man. Who knew what other sensitive places decorated his person. He really looked forward to Tsukikomaru exploring them, just as he would like to explore his lover's own body. He would enjoy making him squirm with pleasure and want. The thought drug a slow smile over his mouth as he ran fingers through his damp dark hair in an absentminded sort of manner.

Visibly, he shuddered at the mention of the Prince tracing his tattoos with his tongue and molesting the sensitive little patch of flesh that his birth mark rested upon. His body nearly purred at the thought. He definitely liked that. Add it on top of the mental images that painted into his head? It was a wonder he didn't groan out loud. "I would like very much to do all of that with you Maru..." He told him, voice taking on a soft note of husky warmth as he imagined it. That really was some very intense imagery. They'd no doubt both enjoy it. However, there was much more that went left undescribed for them to try.

Gently, he turned as his lover grasped his hip and slid his arms beneath him to scoop him up bridal style. Gently, he began back toward the lush bed and upon arrival he lowered the slim form to it. Without so much as an ounce of hesitation, he slid in next to him, before gently drawing their clean bare forms close together. His head dipped down to press his lips against the side of his jaw, "Is that better?" He asked, fingers soothingly stroking over his hip. It was a wonder both of them together weren't worse off than they were. They'd both exercised one another rather vigorously.

"I could give you a massage...." The tempting offer came, with another kiss to his jaw. This one was closer to his ear as he curved his long frame around him. "It would keep you from being so sore..." And to be honest, he would enjoy further pampering him. It was a very male, very base need to care for his lover. Much in the way a wild creature might care for its mate. And Fayt was extremely thorough. He would very happily do what he could to make him feel good.

-

Maru sighed happily as Fayt scooped him up in his arms and carried him to bed. He had always loved the way he fit so securely against the man, like he was meant to be there. His bodyguard had always been there for him, whether it was right by his side or hiding in the shadows. He could have never asked for someone more loyal and loving than him.

As he was placed on the bed, he scrunched up his face slightly until Fayt curled up around him. He couldn't help but feel clingy at the moment, but he really didn't want Fayt to leave his side. Ever....okay, maybe long enough to relieve himself, but that was just about it. His bodyguard had always indulged him in fun activities to keep him occupied before they were lovers, so he didn't think anything would change. Well, except for the fact that they were making hot, passionate love several times a day.

The hand stroking his hip made a slight shiver run through him, sending a tingle down his spine. His body was so sensitive; every touch from Fayt made him want to bite his lip. He loved the sound of his lover's smooth baritone in his ear, and paired up with an offer of a massage was almost too much. Nodding his head, he laid on his stomach with his arms beside him palm up. He really didn't want any stiff muscles when he woke, and this would bring them closer together even more.

Closing his eyes, Maru sighed in pleasure. This would be the first time he received a massage from anyone other than his personal masseuse. It would definitely be refreshing though, since the woman decided she needed to hover over his backside longer than necessary. He was always on guard with her, and now he could finally relax. Doing exactly that, he felt most of the tension in his body roll away. Soon after, those wonderful hands that could only belong to Fayt began working his body, and within minutes, he was drifting off to sleep.

-

He smiled when the offer of his massage was accepted. It pleased him to know that he'd be able to take care of him. It always seemed important to him that he be the one to keep him content and healthy. Fayt would do anything for Tsukikomaru, and if he had his way he'd remain at his side always. Come hell or high water. It didn't matter that he was the Knave, and in charge of the other Guardian's to. His first and foremost position was at his Prince's side. Beyond that, it would be the very best lover that he possibly could.

Long fingers rubbed over his back, beginning from the base of his spine and soothing upward in low, firm circles that sought out tension and newly formed knots. He took special care with his hips, his thighs, his legs. With care, he continued to massage him...mindful of the reactions that he had. This was really the first time he'd done something like this for anyone. But then, Maru wasn't just anyone. He was a special and much cared for individual. If he had it his way, there wouldn't be a need for a royal masseuse. Not that he would wish the woman to lose her job, but he desired to be the one touching his petite lover, and the only one.

Fayt soon found that the object of his affection had drifted off to sleep. A gentle smile played upon his mouth before he continued what he was doing. It was only when all of the tense places, and potential sore spots had been soothed did he shift off to the side of the bed. Without waking Maru, he urged him into his arms and draped him across his chest. A gentle hand stroked up and down his spine as he relaxed with him. It wasn't always easy to sleep. He was a guard, a protector. And that meant he was constantly alert, his mind, always going.

Eventually though, he drifted off to. His head turned toward him to press his nose into his hair. But he didn't move otherwise, and probably wouldn't until his companion decided to stir to. Fayt was very in tuned to him, and their surroundings even now. It just came natural, really, like breathing, or in a far more intimate case - loving Tsukikomaru, something that he was more than happy to do, as long as the prince would allow him to.

**A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice. If you have any questions, feel free to ask XD**


End file.
